monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheLifeOfArc
I am very interested to see what you've come up with so far, so if you can reply i would like that very much. Oh, and nice title. And also what MH Generation will your book be based off of? Please reply.AkamulbasX 21:35, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No Problem, I guess I'll consider it. Oh and by the way Overall Awsome Plot, and Are you planning on publishing it. i think it would be pretty successful. And if i do want to be a part of the book can i just type you the Character Information, Since i am like 13 years old and my parents will get suspicious. Please Reply.AkamulbasX 00:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I just got a killer brainstorm, maby you should also make a series of books based of the Animals of MH. Like one for Fire Wyverns, One For a Diablos, you know starting from life to death or just continuing their lives after a climax in the story. Oh and about my character I should have him all thought out soon, I dont know when but maby in the next few weeks. It all depends on if i have other stuff to do or not. So i will keep in touch with you on that. Oh, and Best Wishes on you publishing your book and also think over my idea about a series based on Monsters.AkamulbasX 00:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Nope, but the only reason i dont have one is because of parental controls. It really sucks. But, I might be able to make one. Ive gotta log off now, but ill be back on tommorrow. While im off ive gotta do some Khezu runs and Diablos runs for the Diablos Horn Bow and Sword of the Diablos, their both awsome weapons. But anyways we'll chat tommorrow. Once again good luck on your novel!AkamulbasX 00:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty good, I'm actually taking a little break, I did a Rajang run, a Silver Los run, and A Gold Ian run too. I've got some pretty decent weapons for once unite comes out and all i have to do is do the exact same thing again with my girl character ( I have to atleast clear akantor with her.)AkamulbasX 20:52, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, also did you hear about the AWSOME new monster. Maby you should add that one to your book too. I think its called Berukyurosu or something that sounds like Berserk. And how far are you in the book, I think i got my character down now.AkamulbasX 20:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I like ur imagination TheLifeOfArc i have been trying to make up a monster but im still at it i have only made up 1, but u my freind r good. To AkamulbasX ur going for a good bow keep at it and ur imagination is good to. tiggyslaer12 04:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) how do i make my own character and if i can then call him something like Carlo or Aka Fatalis tiggyslaer12 05:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty cool, very creative monster idea's. Kinda of reminds me of Monster Hunter Orage, in a way. But anyways, I've got my character(finally).AkamulbasX 18:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, so here he is. Name: Sasuke, Race: White, Hair Color: Black, Size=Weight: 137 lbs., Height: 6'2"(6 feet, 2inches.), Weapon of Choice: Long Sword, Armor of Choice: Naruga X with a one of a kind Naruga X Mask, Eye Color: Blue, Red when he is really into a hunt(when they are red his reflexes are heightened to almost super human levels.), Preferred Place: Traveler, Hunter Type: Solo Forbidden Hunter, Origin: Originated in California, But changed his location to an island that is close the chain of volcanic islands called the Ring of Fire recently and became a legend known around the world for slaying a Massive Male Akantor, after which he became a wandering forbidden hunter who is currently looking for the ultimate hunt(Narugakuruga), But he stops this search momentarily to help Arc and his friends. Favorite Monster: Narugakuruga, Family: Uchiha Family. Very prestigious and higly regarded in guilds around the world. All Deceased, Attitude: Very strict when it comes to hunting solo and often thinks highly of himself and belittles others, This changes to a friendly and teamwork oriented attitude once he meets Arc and agrees to help him. He actually saves Arcs life once at the cost of him being seriously injured(he recovers rather quickly though.). If you need any more info just ask me and i will add it here.AkamulbasX 19:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok then how about he starts out with Rathalos S and the Gaelic Flame, tell me if that is fine and if not i will change it. And i also added and changed more to Sasuke's information.I will think of some more Background info later on if thats ok with you.AkamulbasX 20:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Cool i look forward to it. So when do you plan on publishing it? And also in the Second book i would like to change Sasuke's Armor to NarugaX with a one of a kind Naruga X Mask and Shadow Saber "Moon", if thats ok with you. P.S. I really like the story line so far. Finally, do you have a YouTube Account? I dont have one yet but i am planning on making one soon. I wish, that would be so cool. But since it is black it wont blend in well with its habitat. Now a White Naruga that would be AWSOME!!!! You should add one in the second or third book and make Arc, Sasuke, Reo and Tye go up against it. Now that would be SWEET. Oh yeah and my youtube account is NarugaVSTigarex, I dont have any videos but i do have some decent faves and a cool background.AkamulbasX 20:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) How about we just talk about the idea's on my talk page.AkamulbasX 20:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, and another thing about my character he also studies the monsters he hunts which also granted him another title in the guild, "The Unofficial Paleontology Scrivener". He even has a notebook that has everything there is to know about the monsters that are known to exist now.AkamulbasX 21:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) And also about me calling i just dont want my parents to get suspicious, if you ask me they are way too protective. But thanks in Advance. P.S. i also got Diablos Chaos Broker last night, works like a charm(Killed Ash Lao Shan with it too.). And also how old are Arc, Reo, and Tye going to be, cause the Sasuke will be atleast 16 years old.AkamulbasX 21:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) That sounds good, Meeting Sasuke in different points of the book, i mean he is a Wandering Hunter after all, His family was killed by Akantor leaving only him and his brother and then while out hunting him and his brother were attacked by an unknown Shadow like Pseudowyvern. His brother was killed in the battle and Sasuke ran off defeated and scornfull. Thats why Sasuke battles and kills Akantor saving Arcs life in the process which leads to him agreeing to help Arc whenever his help is needed(Not TOO often.) and that is also why Sasuke is on a neverending quest to Slay the Beast that killed his brother. So how is that? BTW, Good idea having them all meet up again in the second book.AkamulbasX 21:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thats cool, Sasuke is at the right height and Age then.AkamulbasX 21:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Nope, I am a guy, and the reason they are so suspicious all the time is because i have done stuff that would make any parent like that in the past.AkamulbasX 21:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The worst that happened to me was (If i remember right.) me and some friends went into a store to browse and we decided to steal some stuff. Later my dad found out and took me to a county jail and almost left me there. Closest i have ever been to going to jail.AkamulbasX 21:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) That is so COOL, I am actually pretty crafty myself(now i am anyways.). When it happened i was like 11.AkamulbasX 21:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Right.AkamulbasX 21:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing Really just add any new info to your page and i will most likely check everyday whenever i am on. BTW Great Job, the Battle with Akantor will be Epic. See Ya Tommorow.AkamulbasX 22:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I like the electric snow naruga, very creative. Maby you could add a Red Tigarex with the Fire Element that lives in the volcano. So will Sasuke have like Naruga Eyes or something without knowing he has them. And thats the reason his eyes turn red when he is hunting? That would seem pretty appropiate. Yeah youve got a point. And maby without knowign they kill the juvenile that just happens to belong to the Naruga that killed his brother. And while they fight it injures Sasuke's eyes with its claws. And luckily its eyes are just the right size to be MT'd. That will work out pretty good, so Sasuke doesnt get it until the 2nd book, right.AkamulbasX 01:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yeah its ok with me. Seeya later,\P.S. great work so far!AkamulbasX 01:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Arc, AkaX here, Tiggy wanted me to send you his Character info so here it is. * Gender: Male * Name: Carlo * ( If you mean like Italy or America then:) Italian * Hair Colour: Dark Brown * Body Size: Medium Build * Equipment of choice will be Diablo Chaos Broker with White Fatalis Armor * Eye Colour: Light Brown * Where to be: Traveler P.S. I have another Idea for the last chapter. It should have all three of the Fatalis' A.K.A. the Elder Dragon Gods about to turn Earth into the Perfect HAbitat for all of the remaining Elder Dragon Clans to Spread, Increase their population and wipe out the Human Race and it is up to Arc and Co. to stop them and return their world to its original state. Tell me what you thing of it.AkamulbasX 23:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i figured it had something to do with that oh and i gotta get off now, so just message me on any new info on the book. My Email is simsderion@yahoo.com, Seeya Later.AkamulbasX 00:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC) cool.AkamulbasX 00:29, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I like your Elemental Birds Idea, It would be pretty cool to hunt a giant eagle. And i also saw this one piece of concept art where a Rathalos fights an eagle that is pretty close to its own size. It was epic.AkamulbasX 23:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) You got some nice ideas. Hope you get a chance to publish this. BTW, if you leave stuff on my talk page... Put a link to your page, it makes it easier for me to find you. User:ClanManMJR Of course you can use my idea. I'd be gald if anyone, wether it be you or anyone else, wants to use it but only as long as it is somehow mentioned that I was the original creator (I don't mean to sound bossy or nothin but I just want to be sure). I also have an idea for two more monsters. If there's a way I can put it on my page I'll post them on a video. I probably could have drawn them, but I made 'em on Spore instead. I'll explain more when I get the chance but it is basically a giant, praying-mantis monster and a bird wyvern remebling a peacock. Interested? User talk:ClanManMJR 12-9-08 I'll see what I can do... User talk:ClanManMJR 12-9-08 I had a feeling you might like them... Anyway like I said, I have a good idea what they look like/what they do, but I haven't drawn them yet like I did the Croc. I'll try to draw them if possible and give more details on my page. Don't expect me to be done with drawing them anytime soon though 'key? -The Mantis. A giant preying mantis that closely resembles the Devil's Flower Mantis http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idolomantis_diabolica in appearence. I think It'll be about the size of a Kut-Ku or other similar bird wyvern. Its huge "graspers" as sharper than knives and are, of course, its main weapon. The mantis can fly using its wings and, unlike wyverns which fly backwayds and push you away, can plant itself on the ground and violently flap its wings to push you away. When inraged, like a real mantis, it will spread out its wings (which will appear to have eyes I think) and its arms to appear bigger. -The Peacock. A bird wyvern, obviously, who is very colorful in appearence. Honestly, I don't know wether to make it an actual feathered, bird-like wyvern, or if I just want to make a very colorful scaley/true wyvern. Either way, it will have a wide blend of colors and patterns and, unless I've missed someone else's idea, probably one of the most showy wyverns ever thought of. I definetely know that somewhere on it though, it will either have an eye-like pattern somewhere on it(like peacock feathers) or possibly some kind of extending/unfirling skin/feathers like peacocks. (note: I have drawn this monster, its is called the Peacockussant and its on my page. User:ClanManMJR) Hey TLOA, i got your message on my talkpage, i'm glad you like my "Aireater" creatrue idea. And i understand you would like me to come up with a aquatic creature. It will take me a bit to think of one, but once i do, i will post it here. --Lore master 00:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Okay TLOA, I got a aquatic creature for you, Piranmob: A fish-like creature that appears to be one creature, it's sliver scales shine brightly due to the electricty in it's body. but if you attack it, it's actually a swarm of fish. If not careful, the Piranmob can kill it's prey easily, shocking it's prey, then riping it with it's sharp teeth. But the Piranmob moves slowly, since it takes energy for it's hive mind. So leave a message about what you think on my talk page. --Lore master 02:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Yea that's fine --Lore master 03:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Looks good --Lore master 19:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Interesting.. and Thank you... I guess you know where I got the language huh? But can you give me a link to your book?Vagrant of Minegarde 09:20, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I have a title made up already for my Fanfic, it's called "The Naga Chronicles" --Lore master 19:12, 10 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Book if you want me to help make a Char for you book i'll gladly help, but i'm not very goodvwith details lol i'll write a small description lol, with help from a friend whos better at descriptions, it'll probly be like my MH char tho lol forgot this last time.... Sentoryu Raven 20:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Arc, long time no see. It seems your really coming along with book 1. Is it ok if i think of a monster of my own and put it on your page to be added into the book? Since i need ypur permission.AkamulbasX 22:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Arc, yeah they're pretty original, I'll be making "some" of my own as well... Vagrant of Minegarde 21:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) who is Reo that guy's name sounds similar to my Hunter's name — Harith hunter 07:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, it does'nt matter it was just my talk page, srry i did'nt get your message. Will do, as soon as i think of a good monster, ok.AkamulbasX 01:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Good Hmm I see, I guess we both know of the language from Eragon? anyway, I like the general idea of your book Vagrant of Minegarde 03:25, 14 December 2008 (UTC) chat room It wasn't. PitchBlack696 (talk) 03:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.freenode.net&channel=%23monsterhunterwiki The link is ALWAYS at the top of the wiki. Says in bold, Come join the MH wiki Chat Room! PitchBlack696 (talk) 04:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Arc, long time no see. I got MHP2G for Christmas it is as awsome as everyone says it is, of course i gotta wait for the Pandora Battery to come before i can actually start playing it! Anyways how was your christmas, also when are you going to add any new chapters to your page?AkamulbasX 15:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i should have it patched some time in the next 2 weeks, starting monday. Since thats the timeframe in which the thing is going to be delivered, December 29-January 12. Yeah it has been a while has'nt it.AkamulbasX 00:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. Just been hanging out and waiting for my pandora battery to come. So wats up with you?AkamulbasX 19:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) nothing really. im thinking of ways to update my book. i only have 1 more ch thought of though. Hey Arc, hows it hangin? For me it sucks to be back in school. AkamulbasX 23:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Arc, just an FWY. If you are on the chat this week tell everyone that I cant get on until Friday, cause I am grounded. Also if you can meet me in the chat with everyone else on Friday because I need to catch up BIGTIME!!! lol, Thanks in advance.